


Best Advice (#88 Toast)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [228]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gives a toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Advice (#88 Toast)

Ian raised his glass.

“It is an honor to be here today at Jonah’s wedding since he was at mine, even if he didn’t do much at the time but babble and drool. When Jonah was about sixteen he came to me for girl advice which if you think about it is kind of pointless but I did my best. I didn’t tell him to dump the… girl he was with but I should have. I do recall saying something about respect, for one’s self and for one’s partner and how important it is to both accept and demand that respect. Jonah, Emily, you are both young enough that this whole thing is giving your parents and me extra grey hairs we can’t afford but I have to acknowledge the respect I see in the both of you. Respect for each other, for your strengths, weakness, for the obstacles you have overcome and the ones you see coming that you will take on together. I do believe that respect will carry you farther and over rougher ground than flares of youthful passion. But I also hope you never lose those. So, long life, good health and much happiness and joy.”


End file.
